Applications providing virtual reality (VR) experiences are generally known. Through the VR experiences provided by these applications, a user is typically enabled to interact with a virtual space such that the user may be immersed in the virtual space and interact with virtual objects therein. The VR experiences are typically provided by these applications to the user through a head mounted device (HMD), such as a helmet mounted display, a pair of wearable glasses, an Oculus device and/or any other types of HMD. Through the HMD, the user may traverse the virtual space (e.g., look-around, walk-around, fly-through), manipulate the virtual objects therein, perform an operation, exercise a control, and/or engage any other types of interactions with the virtual space. These applications typically execute the user interactions with the virtual space, and/or other related user tasks in real-time so that the user immersion in the virtual space is as convincing as possible. Sound, haptic devices, and other non-visual technologies may also be used to enhance the virtual experience significantly.
3D design software is known. Such software typically enables a user to compose two dimensional and/or three-dimensional models, specify layout of those models in a space, generate and manage digital representations of physical and functional characteristics of the space, and/to perform any other tasks for 3D designs. Common examples of 3D design software may include Autodesk AutoCAD®, Autodesk 3ds Max®, Trimble Sketchup®, Chief Architect®, Rhinoceros®, Dassault Systèmes Solidworks®, and any other 3D design software. However, such 3D design software does not enable a user to visualize his/her 3D design in a virtual reality.
Building Information Modeling or BIM is a methodology of organizing building design process by using digital building models that contain information about assets in the building. BIM software is a type of 3D design software and typically enables a designer to create a BIM model of a building by embedding information about objects, properties, relations and/or any other attributes of the building much like setting up a database for the building. Common examples of BIM software may include Autodesk Revit®, Autodesk Navisworks®, Nemetschek Vectorworks®, Graphisoft ArchiCAD, and any other 3D design software.
Visualization systems that generate architectural visualization based on files associated with 3D design software or BIM software is generally known. These systems typically import models from the files and convert them to a system specific internal model.